


Togther

by EzmEmily



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gracie - Freeform, Kid Judith Grimes, Making Love, Negan's daugther, Other, Post-All Out War Arc (Walking Dead), Pregnancy, Uncle Daryl Dixon, Uncle Rick - Freeform, You live in Alexandria with your daughter, husband and wife, mummy and daddy alone time, reunited, your daugther and Judith and the best of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Its been five years since the end of the violence and bloodshed of the war. Peace has made the community's flourish and people go from strength to strength. You live in the re-built Alexandria with your daughter and like family to Rick.But something is missing





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Mommy, mommy, someone's at the door" Hope said as she slid off her chair and ran to open it 

"Ok baby, mommy will be there in one moment" I said as I cleared up Hope's breakfast things knowing full well who was at the door. I just did not expect him to be here so soon 

I heard the thump of shoes and click of a cane on my hard wood floors as well as the quick and hurried little footsteps of two children 

"Mommy look Judith is here" Hope said running into the kitchen arm in arm with Judith 

"Hello Mrs Y/N" the youngest Grimes said to me 

"Hello and good morning to you sweetheart" I smiled 

"Mommy can me and Judith go and play now"

"Jee I don't know, what do you think Rick" I asked jokingly as Rick finally caught up to the two girls now standing to the kitchen doorway 

"Please Uncle Rick" Hope asked 

"Please daddy" Judith said at the same time

"If it is alright with your mother, it's fine with me" 

Both girls look at me with wide hopeful eyes 

"Go on and play" I smiled "And stay out of trouble" knowing full well that it was mischief that those two girl intended on doing  

Both girls took off outside like a bat out of hell leaving me and Rick stood in the kitchen 

"The way those two run around people think they were sisters" I smiled 

Rick let out a chuckle and sat down at the kitchen table 

"Want some coffee" I asked him 

"You got coffee"

"Yeah Daryl swung by yesterday he found some on a run. Came over with Hope and Gracie hanging off him"

Rick laughed at the mental image of Daryl coming though the door with two young children hanging off him like he was a adventure playground 

"No thanks, so you said you wanted to talk yesterday and I can only assume it's about ...him"

"Yes" I said taking a seat opposite Rick 

"Rick. Hope has been asking about him, she keeps wanting to know where her daddy is and I don't think me telling her that he is still at our old home will fool her anymore. And I can't sit my child down and tell my her that her daddy is somewhere here locked in a cell because of the things he did and that she is not allowed to see him. I just can't Rick. I don't know what to do"

"I understand where you are coming from Y/N and I knew this day would come that Hope would ask about her father. But I don't see how I can let him out"

"I know Rick but I can't lie to my child about something like this. It's not right, plus it could really screw her up. She knows her daddy did bad things. I told her that you sent him back to the Sanctuary as punishment. She was young but not young enough to not know who he was, what he looks like, his voice when he spoke. Believe it or not but he was a damn good father to her. She keeps asking why we can't visit him at our old home or why he can't come to us. She misses him Rick and I miss him, for god's sake he was my husband. I know they type of man he is and what he did, but he was good to me and I love him. I loved him so much I had his child" 

Rick stood up and walked over to me placing a kind hand on my shoulder 

"Let me think about it Y/N" 

And with that he went out the front door

\--------------------

I knelt down and placed some fresh daisy's on the grave, looking up to the sky thinking *oh what the hell* it was worth a shot as Father Gabriel always told people 

"Hey kid, I'm Y/N, if you remember me I was one of his wives. I was the one who was with the little girl, you were a smart kid and I guess you figured that that she was his kid and he loved me above all the other women. If you can hear me. Please let your father let my husband go and let him be with me and our daughter. I don't want my Hope to grow up without her dad, she needs him and I need him. I need my husband. I just want my family back" 

I kissed my hand and placed it on the wooden cross 

"Rest in Peace, you brave soldier" 

I got up so I could start the day by helping pick and clean vegetables and plant the next batch. This was something I actually liked doing. Back before the war all I really did apart from take care of my infant daughter was sit around and do nothing. And that drove me crazy half of the time not doing anything, not helping or being useful. But according to my husband being his favourite wife was somehow a pass for being a lazy fucker. So it was like a god send when Hope came along. Instead of sitting around reading the same old books or listening to the other wives boring gossip. I was changing nappies, feeding and dressing, all the motherhood duties. And I enjoyed it. Being a mother was like a whole new lease on life for me 

I turned to see Rick and Daryl standing at the edge of the makeshift graveyard 

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them "What's up" 

"Y/N. I have been thinking about what you said yesterday. I have decided to let Negan out of his cell. Not that everyone is thrilled with the idea" Rick said 

"What" I said in almost disbelief. Rick did not just say what I have been hoping for 

"We're letting him out Y/N, not that I am happy about it, after what he did to me and others" said Daryl sounding bitter

I could not blame Daryl for what he said. I begged Negan to stop what he was doing to him and let him go home to his people. But Negan like what he saw in Daryl and was determined to brake him and make him part of the Savior's. Not that it worked, Daryl was a lot more strong minded than people gave him credit for. And since the fall of my husband me and him became pretty close. Almost like were were brother and sister. He helped me set up my home here, he taught me how to hunt and track and most of all he was like an extra pair of hands when it came to dealing with my daughter who was sometimes like this force of nature with the kind of energy she had

Hope adored her uncle Daryl and would often follow the archer around. Almost like how Judith would follow Rick around. Hope was like Daryl's shadow, and when I saw the two together walking up the street or she sitting there watching him fix his bike or making arrows, I could not help but think that maybe she saw Daryl as a father figure of sorts, since she could not see hers 

"I'm letting it slide because of Hope. I love that kid more that anything and she has told me she misses her daddy. I ain't letting that kid grow up without a daddy. Negan may be many things but I saw his face the day we took him away form you and Hope. And he clearly loved you and Hope"

Negan was frantic the day they locked him up. He was grief stricken and panicked. He fought hard to get to me and Hope who I was cradling at the time. She was so young when they took him away. I was so distraught I had to be held up by Maggie and Edith     

"I don't know what to say, thank you obviously" I said still in shell shock of what I have been told 

"But hear this Y/N he will be watched" said Rick seriously "One sign and he goes back in his cell" 

"I understand Rick. But I believe after so long being confined he won't anything that will result in being taken away from me and Hope again"

"For your sake Y/N. I hope" said Daryl

I reached out and hugged the redneck "Daryl I will never understand about how you feel or what you went though. But I promise to try and make him be at least civil with you and everyone else" 

"I know. Comm'on lets go and find li'l menace" Daryl said 

"I'll bring him to your house Y/N, he cleaning up at the moment" said Rick

I waked over and hugged Rick

"Thank you Rick. I promise you will not regret this" 

I let him go and joined the archer to go and look for my daughter  

    

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope, Hope. Baby where are you, I have something to tell you" I called out in search of my daughter

"Where has that lil menace got to" said Daryl beside me

"I don't know, but if we find Judith or Gracie we will find Hope"

We walked though the patches of various vegetables and fruits that were just glowing in perfect health and looked ripe and ready for the taking. Around us we could hear the sounds of children playing like they had no care in the world, animals like goats and chickens calling out and scratching around in the dirt. I could see the people that we passed stop and look over at me and Daryl, but I felt it was more me they were looking at then Daryl. Big news like Negan who caused so much hurt and misery was being let out after so little time in imprisonment travelled pretty fast in this kind of community. I tried best to avoid the gazes and just hoped Rick still had it in him to calm and steady people with just his words

"Hey don't pay attention to em" Daryl said "But I can't blame em"

"I don't either. I know what he did, I begged him to stop. He did deserve his punishment. But I'm getting my husband back and Hope is getting her daddy back"

"That's if we find the little monster"

No sooner had he said that after passing the chicken and duck coop we heard a noise from behind us, we both turned to see my daughter crawl out from under the door and up onto her feet

"Hope. What are you doing" I asked laughing as she picked out strands of straw from her hair

"Hi mommy. I was playing with the baby chickens and ducks mommy. Hi uncle Daryl"

"Hey lil menace" smiled the archer

"Come out now. Mommy has a surprise for you"

Hope beamed in excitement and ran out of the coop, shutting the gate so the chickens and ducks would not escape, she bounced over to me and I lifted her up ans settled her on my hip. Damn she was getting heavy 

"What surprise Mommy? Is it my birthday?"

"No it's not your birthday, and it would not be a surprise if I tell you now would it"

"If you tell me I still act surprised" 

I rolled my eyes at the cocky child "Nice try kid" I said setting her down, she grasped my hand as we started to walk back to our house

Hope grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled the archer along with us. "You will tell me, right uncle Daryl"

"Sorry kid" 

Hope scowled and I could not help but share an amused gaze with Daryl 

\--------------------------------

My heart was in my throat as we grew nearer to our house. I felt like it was going to burst out of me like a alien and the hammering against my chest only grew more fast when I could see two figures standing on our porch in the distance. 

Daryl suddenly let go of Hope's hand "Sorry kid, But I just remembered something I have to do"

Hope smiled sweetly at him "Ok uncle Daryl. I tell you all about Mommy's surprise later"

The archer smiled sadly at her "I'm sure you will kid" almost as if he really wanted to say "Please don't" 

I let out a shaky breath as I watched Daryl walk off. Maybe it was best he made his quick exit. Not only would it be extremely awkward but I imagine it would be instant PTSD for Daryl to see the man who locked him in a tiny room and fed him on dog food whilst making him listen to that god awful song on repeat

"Mommy. Are you ok?" Hope suddenly asked 

"What? Yes baby I'm fine" 

"Mommy is that uncle Rick at our house ....who is that with him" 

I said nothing I was too fixed on the man had not seen in so long who was now in front of me large as life. He had not really changed much. He was thinned and he had a thick silver beard and his jet black hair now slightly greying at the temples was slicked back. But the biggest thing I noticed was the large red scar across his neck where Rick attempted to kill him but stopped. He and Rick were staring each other down like they were in a western movie when the good guy and the bad guy were about to draw guns 

I tried to clear my throat to let the men know that we were standing there but my throat was so dry 

I looked down at Hope who was studying the strange man who was talking with her uncle Rick. But then her brown orbs widened 

"Daddy" 

 https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/298645019036529124/

 


End file.
